Kristijan's Many Merry Adventures
Kristijan's Many Merry Adventures is a series based on a chara cter Kristijan Matijević who lives in Zagreb with his pet an one of best friends, Panda. He discovered Pocketville with his starship USS Voyager. Characters. Main characters: *Kristijan Matijević:A 12-year old boy who lives in Zagreb and has a taste for adventure.He also has a starship named USS Voyager. *Kate: A 12-year old girl who lives in the Big City and is one of Kristijan's two love interests. She has a jewel named the Friendship Heart. *Magic: A German Shepherd who is the pet of Kate and is one of Kristijan's best friends.His best friend is also Panda. He is a friend to Kristijan's other love interest, Shirley The Loon. *Panda: Kristijan's pet and one of his best friends and is also a best friend to Magic. He is also a friend to Shirley The Loon. He lives in Zagreb with Kristijan. *Shirley The Loon: A telekinetic waterfowl who is the second of Kristijan's love interests and a best friend to Kristijan's other love interest,Kate.Also a friend to Magic and Panda. Next door neighbor to Kristijan. *Maggie: Magic's cousin who has a crush on William and is also one of Kristijan's friends. *Princess Ava: The princess and current ruler of the Pet Kingdom of Pocketville. She is best friends with Kristijan, Kate and Magic. *Eva: Sister of Ava. She finally goes on the good side. But, her cousin, Evil Kitty, continues leading on Eva's ex-gang. *Liam X : A 12 year old boy who lives in the Big city.and is the first on Kate's love intrest. He owns a small space fighter named the Nebula. *'Supporting characters:' *Michael: Kate's brother and Kristijan's friend. *William: A golden retriever and the leader of the Royal Guards. He knows he can trust Kate. *Mela: A calico kitten who is the lightest of the Royal Guards. She is best friends with Balloon. *Danny: A neapolitan mastiff who is sometimes stubborn,but always cheerful. Member of the Royal Guards. *Balloon: A white gray tabby kitten who is best friends with Mela. Member of the Royal Guards. *Wallace: A Scottish terrier who helped Kate and Magic to free Ava. *Goldie:A hamster who creates best meals in Pocketville. Antagonists: *Evil Kitty: The main antagonist who wants to plot Kate and destroy Kristijan and his ship Voyager She is also determined to get rid of Ava and the Royal Guards again. *Zull and Gort: Evil Kitty's idiotic henchmen. All her plans fail because of them. *Krakia: The aerial falcon of Evil Kitty's crew. *Petbuster: A man who captures pets and sells them to everyone. *Vito Reščić: A kid who annoys Kristijan, and later Shirley also from season 2. Starships *''USS Voyager:Kristijan's ''Intrepid-class starship that the Federation gave him.Voyager has very strong armaments and excellently strong defences. *Evil Kitty's vessel:Evil Kitty's vessel she used to destroy Voyager but it was destroyed an rebuilt a couple of times,her vessel is weaker than Voyager. *Peliar escort vessel:An escort destroyer from Peliar Empire that wanted to destroy Pocketville and later was fighting against Voyager. Destroyed by Voyager.However after it was rebuilt a war for Pocketville started which would count on Pocketville side:10 starships and on the Peliar side 1 Peliar lead escort,7 Peliar escorts,Enterprise-D and Evil Kitty's vessel. Episode A war for Pocketville. *''USS Enterprise-D:An Federation heavy cruiser explorer that was helping the escort vessel to destroy Pocketville and ''Voyager but was critically damaged by Voyager and gave up. Shuttlecrafts *''Delta Flyer:''USS Voyager's main shuttlecraft.Seen 10 times with Voyager.Equipped with phasers,photon torp. and transphasic torpedoes. *''Magellan:The main shuttle of the ''USS Enterprise-D.Helped the Peliar Escort vessel and the Enterprise to liberate Voyager, but to no avail. Other starships Intrepid class: *[[USS Voyager-A|''USS Voyager(NCC-74656-A)]]:An Intrepid class starship and also the lead starship of the Pocketville Protecters starships. *''USS Pocketville(''NCC-74666): An Intrepid class starship.One of the Pocketville Protecters starships and the only one who wears the name ''Pocketville. *[[USS Intrepid|''USS Intrepid(NCC-74600)]]:An Intrepid class prototype starship. One of the Pocketville Protecters starships. *[[USS Bellerophon|''USS Bellerophon(NCC-74705)]]:An Intrepid class starship. One of the Pocketville Protecters starships. Defiant class: *''USS Defiant''(NX-74205):A Defiant class prototype starship. One of the Pocketville Protecters starships. *''USS Sao Paulo''(NCC-75633):A Defiant class starship. One of the Pocketville Protecters starships. *''USS Valiant''(NCC-75418):A Defiant class starship. One of the Pocketville Protecters starships. *''USS Rome''(NCC-74657):A Defiant class starship. One of the Pocketville Protecters starships. *''USS Moscow''(NCC-75655):A Defiant class starship. One of the Pocketville Protecters starships. Parallel universe starships: *''ISS Voyager:An Intrepid class starship owned by the Terran Empire.''USS Voyager's counterpart.The Terran officers aboard that starship are counterparts of all main characters of the show except Ava. *Peliar Mirroria escort vessel:An vessel that is owned by Peliar Mirroria. The Peliar escort vessel's counterpart. Pocket Kingdom's defences *The Pocketville Protecters:The highest defence of the Pocket Kingdom.Their vessels are starships.Mainly Intrepid class and Defiant class. *Pocketville Military:The second highest defence of the Pocket Kingdom. They only fight with their war planes F-22 Raptors. *Royal Guards: The third highest defence of the Pocket Kingdom. Starship classes *Intrepid class:A long range science combat cruiser class.USS Voyager, Kristijan's ship is one of the starships in that class. *Defiant class:A escort/destroyer class of asthemed Federation and Pocketville Protecters starships.[[USS Defiant|''USS'' Defiant]] is one of them. *Victory class:It's the class from Star Wars. However,Evil Kitty's vessel looks like Victory class so it must be one of those Victory class starships. *Galaxy class:A heavy cruiser Federation class. However Enterprise-D works for the Peliar.So in this case, it's an enemy class. Places *'Zagreb:'Grad Zagreb from Croatia(or shortly Zagreb)is the home of Kristijan Matijević, Panda and Shirley The Loon. It is the place where Kristijan was born, also. *'Pocketville:'The Pet Kingdom of Pocketville(or shortly Pocketville) is a kingdom where puppies and kittens are transported to lonely kids. Ruled by Princess Ava. *'Big City:'A place where Kate,Magic and Michael live.Wallace is also there and helps them. *'Acme Acres:'A place where Shirley The Loon was born and atttended Acme Looniversity there before she moved To Zagreb. *'Rome:'A place where Kate and Michael were born before they moved to the Big City. Plot Kristijan was a 10-year old boy living with Panda in Zagreb. One day appeared in Pocketville unknowingly.Kristijan introduced himself,Nataša,Anastasija and Ana to them.Two weeks later,Kristijan was heading for China after successfully opening a portal with Voyager's deflector beam but accidentally aimed up in Pocketville. However,Voyager was useful because Kate and Magic saw the Friendship Heart flash for an S.O.S. adventure. They went to Evershell and the only adventure that can match the S.O.S. was the Pyramid of King Pocketvillus.They went to the Pocketville Science Lab where Ava's daughter,Mira,was studying the fragment the pyramid.Mira found out that King Pocketvillus's kingdom was wiped out by a meteor,but the only thing that stayed intact were the pyramids.Soon,Voyager was flying in a cave big enough for the ship to fly through it.But a couple of stalagmites damaged Voyager's structural integrity and lowered it to 60%.They fly out but encounter Evil Kitty with her vessel.Evil Kitty says she is going to plot Kate and destroy Kristijan and the USS Voyager itself. They start a deadly combat between the two vessels, but Danny from the tactical console fires a transphasic torpedo and destroys Evil Kitty's vessel.A little fortunate for Evil Kitty,she and her gang manage to escape with a shuttle. Few weeks later, Kristijan and Panda visit Kate and Magic in the Big City. A bit later, the Petbuster returns, but fortunately, Kristijan chops him down with his karate. Three weeks after the visit,Shirley The Loon moves in to Zagreb and becomes Kristijan's next door neighbor. Shirley shows Kristijan about her stuff she is interested in and they soon fall in love with one another.Kristijan shows Shirley the USS Voyager and the magical kingdom of Pocketville. Shirley and Kate meet each other and find out that they are both Kristijan's love interests but don't argue and become best friends. Trivia *Shirley The Loon was originally a toon,but now she is an original character. *After Kristijan shows Shirley Pocketville,she becomes originally a Pocketville citizen like the others. *Kristijan Matijević, Kate and Shirley The Loon are the only characters with blonde hair and blue eyes. *When Voyager has the ablative hull armor on,Evil Kitty's vessel or any other vessel can't destroy the ship no matter how much bigger than Voyager. Running gags: #Kristijan has a Federation starship. #Shirley was originally a toon,but now she is a real character in a serie. #''Voyager'' upgraded with an orb containing Shirley's powers. *''Voyager'' weights 700.000 metric tons and has the length of 344 m. *Evil Kitty's vessel is almost big and long as the USS Voyager. *Shirley The Loon previously lived in Acme Acres,as told when she said to Kristijan that she used to live in Acme Acres,United States of America. *Shirley's ex-boyfriend was Plucky Duck,a puny egotistical green duck. Mela.jpg|Mela,as she appears USS Voyager firing tri-cobalt device.jpg|''USS Voyager'' firing telekinetic torpedo at Eva's vessel in space Intrepid-armor.jpg|''USS Voyager'' with the deployed ablative hull armor Voyager01.jpg|Kristijan's ship,USS Voyager taking a usual flight in space Kate big.jpg|Kate,as she appears Kristijan matijevic.jpg|Kristijan Matijević,as he appears Armada-1200.jpg|''USS Voyager'' and another Federation starship firing at Eva's vessel in space USS Voyager fights Borg probe.jpg|''Voyager'' firing at a Borg probe in space Kristijans many merry adventures logo01.jpg|Kristijan's Many Maerry Adventures logo Vrside.jpg|Normal side view of Kristijan's ship,USS Voyager Vtop.jpg|Normal top view of Kristijan's ship,USS Voyager Shirley the loon.jpg|Shirley The Loon,as she appears Vbot.jpg|Normal bottom view of Kristijan's ship,USS Voyager Vfrnt.jpg|Normal front view of Kristijan's ship,USS Voyager Vback.jpg|Normal back view of Kristijan's ship,USS Voyager Princess_Ava.jpg|Princess Ava,as she appears Kate_and_mike_(her_older_brother.jpg|Michael,as he appears Maggie.jpg|Maggie,as she appears Wallace.jpg|Wallace,as he appears William.jpg|William,as he appears danny9.jpg|Danny,as he appears rrkwmvl.jpg|Balloon,as she appears Goldie.jpg|Goldie,as she appears Eva_main_antagonist.jpg|Eva,the main antagonist,as she appears 320px-Krakia.jpg|Krakia,as she appears Zull.jpg|Zull,as he appears 328px-Gort.jpg|Gort,as he appears VicStarI-EaW.jpg|Eva's vessel in space voyager_and_evas_vessel_comprison_in_length01.jpg|Comparison in length between USS Voyager and Eva's vessel voyager_and_evas_vessel_comprison_in_size01.jpg|Comparison in size between USS Voyager and Eva's vessel AcmeAcres.jpg|Panorama of Acme Acres Cuccioli_cerca_amici_nel_regno_di_pocketville_aavv_003_jpg_wkdv.jpg|Panorama of Pocketville Panorama_Zagreb.jpg|Panorama of Zagreb rome_panorama_by_larsa333.jpg|Panorama of Rome Category:Article list Category:Series Category:Matijevic2kiki Fanon